A Long Time Coming
by GeekGoddess345
Summary: Will thinks about things on an important day.


A Long Time Coming

Author-GeekGoddess345

Rating-K

Spoilers-Existence I guess

Summary-Will thinks about things on an important day.

Disclaimer-I own nothing, don't sue.

Feedback-If you feel the need

Author's Note-AU after Existence

Today's the day. I really can't believe it. After 15 years and 2 children, my parents are finally getting married. I doubt most other 7-year-old boys would find this as exciting as I do, but I've been waiting a long time. Besides, after everything they've been through they deserve some happiness. I really thought that after my sister Jennifer was born they would get married. In fact, everyone thought that after Jenny was born they'd get married. But they always said, "A piece of paper doesn't change how we feel." I know they love each other, and I know they love us. In the end I guess that's all that really matters. At least that's what my parents always taught me.

I knew my dad was going to propose. Of course I only knew because he asked my permission.

"Will," he said, "Can I ask you something?"

Then I said, "You just did." He smiled, ruffled my red hair and then became serious.

"I want to marry your mom."

"Shouldn't you be asking her?"

"I want your permission."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"It's about time."

"You've been talking to your grandma again haven't you?" I just smiled. The next day he turned to mom during dinner and asked her. She just smiled said okay and then went back to stopping Jen from throwing her food. It was really funny.

So now, after almost a month of planning, my parents are getting married. And I get to be the best man. Jenny, who's really good at walking, is going to be the flower girl. It's not a big wedding though. The only people there are going to be Grandma, Mister Skinner, Uncle Doggett, Aunt Monica, their daughter Annie, The Lone Gunmen, and us. It's all taking place in the backyard. We have a nice backyard too. It's really big and we even have a small play set. My friend's dad is going to marry them. He's a reverend. He's really nice. Oh wait, here comes mom.

"Will, are you getting dressed?" She asks through the door. Oops

"Of course mom." I lie. She opens the door and sees that I'm still in my pajamas.

"Will."

"I'm getting dressed right now. I promise."

"Good, I love you Will."

"I love you too Mom." She kisses the top of my head and leaves.

I've always been close with my mom. I can talk to her about a lot of things. I'm close with my dad too, but with her it's different. They are like black and white. There complete opposites, but they go well together. At least that's what Aunt Monica always says. But she's smart, so she'd know.

My mom is really pretty. She used to have really red hair like mine, but she changed it to this lighter um, what did she call it? Strawberry blonde. She had to when she was going under cover for a case. She was going to change it back, but dad was very happy with the new hair so it stayed. I like it too. She looks like a movie star.

Girls always say my dad is handsome. His hair is turning gray, and mom likes to joke that he's a silver Fox. My friend Tyler's older sister has the biggest crush on him. She says he's the hottest guy she's ever seen. I guess I should be lucky I inherited my good looks from him.

People say I look like mom, but I think they only notice my hair and skin. I really look like my dad. I have his nose, his eyes, his smile and his 'build' according to mom. (Whatever that means). Jennifer looks a lot like mom though. Even with her brown hair. She has mom's face and her big blue eyes. Sometimes when I look at her, her eyes seem to be looking right through me. Like she's reading my mind. Yeah right, like that could ever happen.

"Will" That's my dad.

"Yeah?"

"Are you dressed yet?" He must have talked to mom.

"Yeah I'm dressed." I really am this time too.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" He opens the door and I see he's already dressed too. We're wearing matching suits, black jackets with white shirts.

"You look good kiddo." He says with a smile.

"I know." I was never one to be modest. I get that from my dad too.

"Are you ready to get out there?"

"Yep, are you nervous?"

"Terrified."

"You better treat her right dad." I warn pointing my finger at him.

"I will. I promise."

"Then let's go." With identical smiles on our faces we walk outside and take our places.

Soon the music starts and Jenny walks down the aisle throwing flowers in the air instead of on the ground. Nobody really minds though, at that age it's still considered cute. When she finally makes it all the way down, dad scoops her up and she gives him a big kiss. He sets her down next to me and I hold her hand so she doesn't walk away. Then the music changes and everyone stands up. Next thing I know, there's mom walking towards us. Her hair is down and wavy, and she's wearing a long light blue dress. I told you she looks like a movie star. When she gets to us, she blows kisses to Jen and me then turns to dad with a big smile. The reverend starts talking, but I really don't listen to the words. I focus more on mom and dad. I don't think I've ever seen them so happy. I look around at the other people here and I realize that they look happy too. I can understand that, this has been a long time coming.


End file.
